paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Paragan
The Prophet Paragan Paragan was a Proto-Paragangain Prophet who was lead by God to take his Spacer people to the planet which was named after him, Paragangia. He created a written language for the people of Paragangia and recorded inspired scriptures. In addition to the typical things contained in scripture such as commandments and stories and histories to teach people how to live righteously, the Paragan Scriptures gave inspired instructions on how to terraform the planet they were given, and the commandment that they must live on the surface as if they were native to the planet. They were being given a second chance, having destroyed the surface of the world they evolved on Terran 8. Paragan was loved by all, and even the 2 Families who agreed/chose to remain in the Ship Communities-- Jenzar and Harriadaen -- received the black-skinned genetic alteration which was given to protect them from the harsh light of the Paragangian sun. After a few generations the Paragangian people lost interest in the terraforming effort, the written language, and the scriptures of Paragan. The scriptures were still preserved and passed down by some of the more spiritual and less political descendants of the Prophet/leader Paragon. The leadership position [ Center ] was still inherited by the Paragan family line, as well as a future-seeing ability which could easily produce insanity if indulged in too often without caution. One group of the Paragan family line separated themselves from the Leadership faction, taking a different family name haven't named them yet and secretly preserved the records of Paragan, and the genetics. Using their genetic foresight they knew when the shattering was coming and escaped with the records in a large Taxi ship. Unfortunately they were intercepted by Leviathan, and all were killed assimilated except for one female baby--Josarenae Paragan --who was the product of a carefully calculated mating between one of the spiritual faction line and one of the leadership line. These Child and the scripture were then rescued by Emily Hawthorn and her people on their way to intercept Leviathan at Hell Colony. They fail to stop Leviathan from fusing with Gaia, but they take the Paragan record and the Paragan child to HomeWorld. Josarenae marries Isaiah, the Chosen One child of Emily and Daniel Stone. Desmond Harris is their descendant. The Position Paragan Basically the king of Paragangia. To be called Paragon, the Center must be an official descendant of the Prophet Paragan, of the line which retained that name. [ See Paragangian Naming ] Thus, Alexandreil is not called Paragan, but Desmond is, and Jason is. Harris gets to be called Paragan because Jason as Paragan legally adopts him as a son and heir to the Paragan name. The Family Paragan When Paragangians are born they can take the last name of father or mother depending on which family they intend to remain with. Those who have one parent who descended from Paragan and have the name Paragan are considered to be of the Paragan line. Desmond Harris did not have the Paragan name but he was considered Paragan primarily because Sen'tran declaired him to be. He was legitimately defended from the line of both the spiritual and ruling classes. would like to and here his exact descent from the Joserenae Paragon A person can be exiled from the line longer considered worthy to become Center without being exiled from the Empire. This is what happened to Kai'zen. Thus Darcy and Jonathan were not considered Paragan, even though their father Kai'zen was born into the Paragan family. Category:Characters Category:Cultures Category:Names Category:Religion